Together at Last or Not!
by xXJacquelineXx
Summary: Jakes going to Romania to shoot a movie, Guess what!... So is Miley...as Hannah Montana!Jake finds her with out the wig. Will Jake find out her secret or will Hannah tell him the truth? and whats up with Lilly and Oliver? Loliver and Jiley. ON HATIUS!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hannah Hannah Hannah! The crowd cheers as Hannah Montana (a.k.a. Miley Stewart) walks onto stage at the Teen Choice awards. She is all smiles as she prepares to announce the winner of the best T.V. male lead.

"And the Nominees are Zac Effron- High School Musical, Cole Sprouse- The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, Sean Flynn- Zoey 101, Jake Ryan- Zombie High and Devon Werkheiser- Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. And the winner is… Jake Ryan from Zombie High!" (Crowd Cheers as Jake walks up to the stage).

"Thanks Hannah Its an Honor to win this award…(yada yada yada gives his speech). As Jake and Hannah are walking off stage Jake turns to Hannah and says, "Take this and read it later. Its from my producers about the movie were shooting in Romania. I fly off tomorrow but they want you there as the leading lady because our original one had to quit."(He says this while handing her an envelope.)

"Wow cool, wait, did I even audition?"

"No, but I showed them your Zombie tapes and I figured you be good for the part. Besides the other choices were not the best, trust me."

She laughs "K cool, I'll talk to the manager about it." Im so excited I'll finally get to be with Jake!, She thought. I cant wait to tell Lilly and Oliver.

* * *

A/N Keep reading I know its short but most prologues are. Anywas review because I cant update if I don't know how you like it. ;-) 


	2. Telling Lilly and Smoken Oken

**A/N** wow I know im a fast updater but what can I say, its in my blood kidding. Read on you don't have to listen to my In coherent babbeling

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hannah Your gonna have to deal

* * *

Miley POV

"Omg you guys im going to Romania to shoot the movie with Jake!!!!!" I screamed

"No way that's ssoooo cool!", Said Lilly, my best friend. She looked so happy for me but behind that face there was a hint of sadness.

"Totally, Think i could go, those Romanian babes need a piece of the Smokin' Oken!.

Uh-Oh there goes lilly's happy face. God why does Oliver have to be such a fruitcake, Its obvious they like each other and yet he still does that kind of thing! Hes more oblivious than a fly going to a light!

"Actually..." Ha i have them hooked, they are looking at me expectantly, " My dad says you two could go, of course Lilly would have to be Lola and Oliver could be... hum what could Oliver be...I got it, he'll be Oliver but with a twist, he'll also be Lola's new beau. "

"What!!!!!!" They both were shocked but i could tell they both liked it.

" I'm going but I bet the Ollie trolley over here is to Chicken Bawk bawk bawk." Lilly laughed as she imitated a Chicken.

That got to him.

"Im in but i bet that by the end of the first week Lilly will be jealous of all my babes." He said and looked at Lilly with a challenging look.

That got to her.

"Fine it settled then get packed my dad already talked to your parents they said it was OK. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

A/N thats all for now. Luv ya''ll and dont forget to review

Yes it does get better and yes it does get longer I pinky promise

REVIEW Please and thank you


	3. Jakes airplane confessions

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own HM… 10 sec later Still dont

* * *

Miley's POV)

Its after midnight and im on the plane next to Jake on my way to Romania, Lilly and Oliver are in a different part of the plane, Oliver is flirting with the attendants and Lilly is pretending not to care.

Maybe if he didn't really go out with me, but maybe I can get him back to me (Miley not Hannah)

"Soooo, Jake whats going on with you and whats her name, molly…Miley.?" I ask desperate to find out what he thinks of me.

"Yeah Miley, Well truthfully I don't really know. We where having this argument about making each other admit we like each other, then you know I kissed her." He said in a kinda sad voice.

"You what"

"Yeah I kissed her. After ward we talked admitted we liked each other. Then I asked her to go out with me in four months(he put an emphasis on 4) and she pushed me over a ledge and walked away. So I wont get to see her for 4 months and find out whats up."

"Oh, so do you still like her?"

Jake pauses thinking "Yeah I guess I do."

"Guess what do you mean guess?, either you like her or you don't."

"I do then, and why do you care?"

" I don't…bu…t,", oh dag nabbit, oh I mean you know you need a girls point a view on this kind of thing. Maybe you should just call her."

"Fine I will" and he proceeds to dial her cell #

They both sit and wait until Miley's phone starts ringing.

" Hey aren't you gonna get that?

I casually glace at my phone "Nope just some guy I really don't want to have to explain things to."

"Um, Ok then well I got the machine. Im gonna leave a message, **beep Hey Miles, it's Jake. Listen we really need to talk so, call me back? Bye.** There I called and she is probably ignoring me."

"Yeah probably"

(Jakes POV-All words are thought Until Chap 2)

I wonder what was up with Hannah, She seemed really into what was going on with me and Miley. I really need to talk to Miles and find out what's going on. But still what's up with Hannah, she seems so Miley-ish. It's weird…

Miley POV- Still thought.

Wow that was close. I almost got caught…

Intercom "Passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

"Ready for the paparazzi?" Jake asks

"Im fine its Lola and her BF im worried about."

"Remind me to ask you about her bf later K? "

"K, lets do this."

* * *

A/N well its 1 page and half on my doc. That's the longest yet. Holding for applause Kidding

Review please and

P.S. It gets better trust me. Also the next chapter is gonna be more about Oliver and Lilly.


	4. Chocolate bunnies and Oops

A/N Hey to all my loyal fans all like what 6 of you so far? Anyway I am soooo sooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating my computer had a party and invited all its virus friends and now its sooo hunover i wont work. So I'm sneaking on my moms. But anyways I promise I will update faster

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana, and i also went to the moon, Impeached Bush (no one is that lucky) and invented microwave popcorn. No i don't so too bad

A/N also if anyone wants to tell me what Gabriella said in HSM about microwave popcorn while doing the basketball thing with troy i will totally owe you

An now...the story

Lilly's POV

Seriously Oliver has problems! He flirted with every single flight attendant there! He is supposed to be my boyfriend!!!! But he totally doesn't like me that way all he wants to be just friends, but I want something more why cant anyone but Miley see that?

Oliver POV

Flirting with those flight attendants was fun, until I got my cheek pinched and was called a cute little boy. Besides its Lilly I really like, of course she doesn't like me that way, all she wants is to just be friends, but really want something more.

No POV

Lilly and Oliver disembark the airplane holding hands and waving to the crowd, well the ones who aren't staring at Hannah and Jake.

"This is so cool," Lily practically screamed

"Just wait until you get to the Hotel." Jake shouted over his shoulder.

At Hotel

Miley POV

"Bye Jake", I waved as i Lily and Oliver went up to the check in desk at the front of the hotel. "Excuse me Ma'am i need to check in. The name should be under Hannah Montana."

"Here you are, Hannah Montana is in suite 2345, Lola Lufnagele **(A/N I have absolutely no idea how to spell Lola's last name so I'm going with that)** is in suite 2347 and Oliver Oaken in suite 2349. All three of these suites are attached to each other. You are all on Floor 23. Have a nice trip.

" OMG were in suites!!! Yes," both Oliver and Lily shouted at the same time. Wow, they're more perfect for each other than i thought

Lily POV

In suite

Yay! Oliver's room in right next to mine, I think Miley planned this whole me having the center room thing. I'm right next to Oliver for the next 4 months!!! That's plenty of time to try to get him.

"Knock Knock Knock... Guess who it is?" called a voice outside one of the connecting doors

"Oliver", i scream a little to loudly. **(A/N think of one of the episodes that she is excited to see him. That's how she said it.)**

"Nope its the Easter bunny." he called through the door, "Now let me in!"

"Chocolate bunnies!!!! yes, I'm coming"

"oh" i pretend to let my face fall when I see none other than the Ollie Trolley himself ,"You said you were the Easter bunny, now I don't get any chocolate."

"You will if you come with me to the restaurant and get some with me."

He grabbed my wrist and we went down the hall to get food

"Wait! What about Miley?"

"Oops... go I'll wait."

I pound on her door to get her to open it and what do ya now she answers while my fist is flying.

"Ow!!! Lilly watch it!" she exclaims rubbing her head.

"Sorry come on Oliver is getting us chocolate!"

You can tell she is thinking about weather or not she wants to come in the end she just looks at me.

"Sorry I'm busy trying to get Jake, but _you _can go on a date with _Your_** boyfriend**" she said loving the look that came across my face a mix of sadness happiness and YESSSS!!!

Then she shuts the door in my face. I guess I kind deserve that but "OW"

When I turn round to go back to Oliver whom i assume is flirting with whatever is near him I turn into some guy, when our bodies make contact so do our lips...

* * *

A/N Yay i re-did the ending! now it makes sense. i also edited it so most of it is gramatically correct. Review so i no how i am doing, PLEASE...! 


	5. Threeway Mirror and Mascara Tears

A/N Happy Easter Everyone!!!! Well actually I wrote this on Good Friday but Im posting this on Easter. Hey? What is Saturday called if it's Good Friday and Easter Sunday?

Don't you just love me for my evil cliffhanger? I'm so nice. ;-)

Anyway Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. Im not complaining but a little constructive criticism would be nice. Instead of just "awesome, great, keep posting" stuff( Like I said not complaining or anything) I want to improve and make it better for you all.

OK I think I've bored you enough with my babbling again. 1 last thing then back to the story

DISCLAIMER: I am distantly related to Walt Disney and am inheriting the company and all its shows one day in my dreams. Until the day, dreams come true (Like Cinderella) I don't own Hannah Montana. Sorry, for the inconvenience

Lily POV

Holy Moly was he a good kisser. Down the hall I heard a crash, behind me I heard a door open and a gasp. I push away.

"How could you?!?!" Miley said from behind me then slammed the door.

I looked up, Jake looked at my shocked fave that was a mirror of his own. I turn and look down the hall Oliver had dropped my bad and was staring at us with our looks. Wow a three-way mirror. Exept he looked hurt and sad as well… I wonder what that's about

"Whoa Lola, sorry but I just don't like you that way." He said his lips cracking a smile.

"Good because I like Oliver that way.: I muttered

"Of course he's your boyfriend."

"Oh right and Miley is Hannah Montana!" To bad miley really is Hannah now for the boyfriend part.

"Wait Miley is what!"

"It was an expression"

"How do you know Miley?"

"I'm "with" Oliver." I said with air quotes hoping he'd get the idea. He did.

"Your not with Oliver?"

"Nope I'm not, we are just saying that because that's what most people will think/ Actually were just really good friends and I'm just really good friends with Hannah so she let me bring him along" I replied in sort of a rush.

"Well that clears things up. I'm gonna go see what's up with Hannah now"

Meanwhile…

Miley POV

I open the door to apologize to Lilly for shutting the door in her face when there she is kissing Jake, **MY** Jake. How could she!! I just gasp and close the door again.

I'm throwing pillows at the door, my mascara is running because im crying. How could she.

"She knows about Jake and I, she knows we kissed, she knows I like him." I pause for a breath. "Why?" More mascara stained tears stream down my face. I threw another pillow at the door. "Bitch" I say trying _really _hard not to be mad, Im failing miserably.

I hadn't noticed the door was open until I heard a couch. I look up.

"How much did you hear?" I ask trying to calm myself and wipe away the tears.

"Everything after the gasp" He came and sat down next to me. "What do you mean we kissed. Come on, seriously, I understand the I like him part. I mean who wouldn't I'm me, but we kissed where did that come from?"

I just sat silently willing time to go backward.

"Ok then. Hey your hair is a little messed up. Let me fix it."

I feel to bad to notice I'm wearing a wig …

He gets to a particularly big knot in the back. "Wow this is a toughie"

"Nothing the almighty Zombie slayer cant handle."

He gave a tug, a big one, pulling my wig into is lap.


	6. Author's note PLEASE Read!

Hey!!! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating but I have an excuse!!!!

My computer had a party with all its virus friends a while back and it got so sick the internet wouldn't work so I had to sneak onto my moms computer to update. But then I had the next two chapters saved on my computer but when my dad whipped the memory and saved my old documents those to didn't get saved and I lost them both. So blame my dad!!!!

I'm sorry and I'm working on the next chapter. I'm annoyed though cuz it was 3 pages long!!! But what ever…lol.

3 ya all,

Nessa

P.S. Aim me sometime I love to chat and get suggestions my aim is hazelnut295

(yes I am getting a new one when I figure out a good name)


	7. The Truth CHCOLATE and WHAT!

A/N Yay! i finished...FINALLY! anyways i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

P.S. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested

* * *

Miley's POV

I ran into the bathroom and put a towel around my hair and put some kind of face cream on. "Sorry if I don't put this mask on at exactly 4:37 pm my face gets really bad"

He just sits there shocked holding my Hannah hair in his hands. "Care to explain" He holds it up for me to see.

"I…I…" I stutter then I decide to tell him the truth, well part of it anyway, "What, did u really think that my name is really Hannah Montana. Why do you think no one know that much about my home life?"

"Continue…"

"When I started my singing career I looked around at all the famous people and was like, what if I could have both? The normal non-camera life and the famous life of stardom? So I did this. Only my two best friends, my family and a few others know my real Identity and that's the way it going to be." I explained, holding my breath afterward waiting for his reaction.

Finally after a few minutes he spoke "Sooo, you're not going to tell me who you are?"

"Nope"

"Not even a hint?

"No"

"Not even an itsy bitsy one?"

"What are you a spider?"

He looks at himself, "Not the last time I checked."

I smile a little. "If you can guess who I am then I will tell you. But you have to do it on your own, and no pulling my wig off at all, got it?" I ask.

"Sure…"

"So how about we go find Lola and Oliver, Lola said something about Oliver promising her chocolate."

"Yeah I kinda heard…"

"Our conversation?"

"Yep"

"All of it"

"I even saw Lola hit you when you opened the door."

Among the many things I am thinking right now are about every single swear word I know. (and you learn a lot traveling all over the place)

"Oh, um…."

"Lets go get that chocolate."

"Sounds fine by me"

Miley POV

Jake and I look around

I turn to Jake, "Found 'em"

We walk over, Lola is eating(drinking… whatever you call it) a chocolate shake and Oliver is staring at her until she looks at him, then he looks away and pretends to be doing something else, poor lovesick Oliver. "Sup?" Lola asks looking up from her shake.

"Take your shake and come with me" I say.

"Huh…why?" Lilly asks really confused

"Just do it, it's really important"

"K fine I'm coming, bye Oliver, bye Jake"

No POV

Jake and Oliver look at each other, "So weird or what?" Oliver asked.

"Definitely weird." Jake said deciding it was better not to tell Oliver about Hannah's secret just yet.

"Typical Miley, Lilly moment."

"What!?"

"I know you know Miley and Lilly from school. I mean come on you kissed Miley before you left so I know you know who she is. Besides you have been after her since you got to school."

"That's true…" Jake trailed off thinking about Miley and the kiss.

A few seconds later…

"WHAT!!!" Came a very Lola-ish scream from outside the hotel restaurant.

Both boys gave each other alarmed looks before running off to investigate.

* * *

A/N and there you have it. Chapter 5. Please review. Thanks to all my awsome reviewers and your wonderful comments, but, im not complaining but still it would be nice to get a little critisism in with the love... lol

Im still looking for a beta so PM me if your interested.

Thanks

P.S. Review


	8. Oliver, the talks & the invisible bikini

I beg you! My loyal fans! Please forgive me for my lack of brain and inability to tell time! Its been like 7 months since my last update. And I'm terribly sorry! I think I have a way to fix the boo- boo ((sorry I just had to put that in….it sounds disgusting even to me))

I actually already wrote the ending…I want to see how far I can go and how my story progresses….i may have to change it.

And

B4 I get onto the show…I have one last thing to say

Disclaimer-I don't own the show….and im to sleepy to find something witty. I guess nobody's perfect. Oh well I guess im just in a jam…or I may be crazy.

Well forget being delicate….im just going to crash right into it….and here it is…

* * *

Lilly POV

"WHAT!?!" I scream, really loud, "How could u have been so careless to let him find out. How do you know we can trust him, what if he rats you out??? Did you think about that???

"Relax, I didn't tell him, he hardly saw me and he has to figure it out on his own I refused to tell him. Besides he was such a jerk before he left for the movie this is his punishment, well that and because I really don't trust him"

Unknown to the two girls Jake and Oliver had run up and started listening

"You have to tell Oliver what happened otherwise he might slip up and give you away to Jake. You do realize that if Jake finds out everyone in the world could find out. Remember what happened with Bree Young…teriyaki….that reporter lady with the freaky name" I hate that persons name is the most impossible thing ever. "Seriously though if he finds out your M-"

I get cut off by Miley covering my mouth. "I'm who….? Do you really want to be shouting my name to the entire hotel? Do you really think that's a smart idea?"

"Oops…! Sorry… shit the boys went poof from the table"

No POV

Jake didn't say anything, he wasn't capable of it, his mind was reeling in so many different directions.

"Wait…oliver….You know!?!??!!"

"I know what?"

"Who Hannah really is!"

"Oh…yeah….welll…..pshhhh no…"

"You do! Tell me"

Thank god Oliver got saved by the spazing girls before he had to answer that horrible question.

Hannah had run over and grabbed Oliver's arm and started dragging him away…"Oliver! I need to talk to you"

He looked relieved "Why?"

"Just come on!"

* * *

Oliver POV

God that's to weird…well that's Lily and Miley for you. Oh wait…Miley is saying something…

"OLIVER! Are you listening to me?" she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah of course" (NOT! I think)….

"Well just don't tell Jake about me at all…got it!?"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm going to go talk to Jake." And talk to him about Lily….i mean Lola…..

* * *

Jake POV

God! Why do all the girls always do this to me! First miley is hating me and now Hannah is treating me like a jerk and basically avoiding me. What did I do wrong!? Oh there's Oliver.

"Hey man, so what was up? And who is Hannah really"

"Sorry, cant tell, but u wanna help me with some Lily problems?"

"Sure I guess, what about her?"

"Well I really like her.-"

"Yeah who doesn't know…besides Lily, its kinda obvious" seriously

"Oh well thanks for that wonderful moral booster"

"yeah sure"

* * *

Meanwhile the girls are getting swimsuits for the in hotel pool

No POV

"Miley, which swimsuit do you think Oliver would like best?"

"The invisible one?"

"Ok ur seriously not helping the crisis here"

"Ok um…do the baby blue one, it looks H-A-W-T on u"

"Thanks now come on we are supposed to meat the boys at the pool in like a minute"

* * *

Review please…it was supposed to be longer except that its Taken so long to get this out I figured I should just get it out instead of waiting

Kikyou502-Yep thanks for the reminder I changed the rating to be more appropriate toward my tendencies toward slightly bad language…Whoopsie! Lol thanks for telling me

Morgan-hey cool you have the same name as one of my best friends! Lol and your wish is my command…the next chapter will be way longer this one just needed to get out.

Eacstl- Yay advice! Im so proud of you Sends you a virtual pop-tart thanks ill try I think ill try to add some in this chapter.

sarahraichu44- thanks for the spelling info ill try to fix it when I can. 333

skittlysweet- u are like my most loyal reviewer and I love u for it.

Thanks to the people who helped me with some of my Easter questions…and for the people who want to no what a beta is….its pretty much an editor.

P.S. REAVIEW

Love,

Janessa


End file.
